infuscofandomcom-20200213-history
The White Rabbit (Headquarters)
About The White Rabbit is a bar for misfits, punks, and any other kind of reject. The clientele is everything from runaways to bikers. The club is now owned by District Leader and openly supported Anarch Baron Jake McCloud. The bar is managed by its former owner Lisa-Joe Hampton, who donated the club to Jake for the Anarch cause. The bar's basement has been converted to Jake's district headquarters. Brujah loyalists act as Jake's enforcers. Using their uncanny vampire abilities, they maintain order in the Metropolis according to the laws of the Oligarchy. From The White Rabbit, Jake oversees everything in his district. The club itself is relatively free of politics, with an entrance directly to the District Headquarters in the building next door. Vampires can now be open with their supernatural nature, as the Brujahs don't allow any human who doesn't know about vampires into the club. Live feeding is prohibited in the club, but not in the district headquarters downstairs. Jake has stated that vampires and humans who wish to feed may use private chambers downstairs pending approval by the eldest Brujah on duty that night. Exterior The White Rabbit was made from a gutted Duplex apartment building. Jake has restored the original dark Victorian architecture. Several ivy's have grown on the building's gray walls, so the overall feeling is that off a southern tavern. The second floor has a shallow balcony that can only be reached by a heavy door that leads into the club. Lisa-Joe, the bar's manager keeps the key in her pocket. A neon sign has been hung over the entrance to the first floor. A cute white rabbit with innocent eyes stares at you, while a glowing hawk stands ready to strike. The scene represents the battle between man and vampire. One is predator, the other is prey. The windows have all been painted black, and the hatch to the roof has been welded shut by the owner. There's a service door around back. The bar is right off the street, so for parking you must look elsewhere. The First Floor The first floor is more of a biker bar. Upon entering, and paying a small cover to the vampire at the counter, you'll see a long bar, stretching from one wall to the other. Every kind of alcohol you can imagine lies on shelves behind it. Several bartenders fix drinks, while heavy rock music is ran through a brand new PA. The lighting is dark, and sets a mood of danger. Every table and bar stool is made of wood. The bathrooms are off on the opposite corner of the bar. Two staircases lead to the other two floors. One leads down to the basement and Lisa-Joe's office. The other, leads to the second floor. The vibe of the first floor is much meaner and bleaker than that off the second. The people who drink here are veteran tough guys, both human and vampire. Fights are more common in this area, and thus security is tighter as well. Lisa-Joe works this area when she fears something might break out, but usually prefers the second floor. A pool table can be found in the floor's center, and is in constant use. The walls are decorated with license plates from every state, big game animals, horns, pictures of crime scenes, and much more. This floor is more for the drinker and less for the raver. The Second Floor The second floor is more of a dance club. The whole room has been cleared and made into a big raving area. A modest stage has been erected to support whatever act Lisa-Joe has booked for the evening. The club has live music seven nights a week, and the genres changes from techno, punk, ska, indie, heavy metal, and even swing. The only kinds of music you won't here, is anything that's considered mainstream. Shot boys and girls walk around in their underwear, and serve drinks, while a smaller bar is set on the opposite end from the stage. Lisa-Joe has decided to add exotic dancers and polls for them to work on. Glittering lights hang from the ceiling, and large amounts of fog are swept across the dance floor. This floor is much more upbeat and safe than the downstairs. Lisa-Joe can usually be found hanging out on this floor, behind the bar. She loves the sound of the music. District Headquarters Jake has converted the old sewer system underneath a section of the Metropolis into his District Headquarters. There are two entrances, one from the club itself, the other from an abandoned building next door. The club entrance is heavily guarded and must be reached by a door in the basement next to Lisa-Joe's office. A retinal scan is needed to slide open a heavy titanium door. A second door requires a five digit code. The building entrance has the same security system, only the first door leads into an elevator. The second door is in the facility itself. The layout is wide and open. Several rooms have been converted into chambers for the District Leader, his progeny and his full time staff. Jake has made a primary boardroom for receiving visitors and having meetings with his staff. It is open and wide with the highest ceilings in the underground facility. Black leather office chairs and a wide mahogany table sit twenty comfortably. The lights are on the side of the wall. A lab has been provided for vampires to do research for Jake. Jake has several rooms for storage which hold artifacts, weapons, files and other things needed to run the district. Jake receives visitors in the boardroom as space is limited underground. Empty rooms have been converted into bedrooms for consensual feeding from the club with guards posted outside.